


Opposite Day

by Bookishgirl



Category: Moonage Daydream - welcometocabeswater, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Dress Up, F/F, Making Out, Making fun of each other, amused parents, confused parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookishgirl/pseuds/Bookishgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Violet and Indie dress up as each other. Sarge, Sam, and Noah get involved. Blue, Gansey, Ronan, and Adam look on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposite Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [welcometocabeswater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometocabeswater/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Moonage Daydream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922272) by [welcometocabeswater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometocabeswater/pseuds/welcometocabeswater). 



Indie looked herself over in the bathroom mirror, smiling and nodding in satisfaction at what she saw there. Violet had bet that the two of them couldn’t dress and act like each other for a day, and the Cupcake Cupid had risen to the challenge eagerly. She had given Vi free range of her wardrobe, but the older girl had thrust an armful of clothing at her and ushered her into the bathroom, leaving no room whatsoever for any kind of argument.

Having had limited options in her outfit possibilities, Indie had eventually settled on black lace knee-length shorts, a faded grey tank top reading “SORRY I’M NOT LISTENING,” a very oversized red-and-black checkered flannel button up, and combat boots laced up past her knees. She then proceeded to apply a thick line of black eyeliner, smudging it the tiniest bit to get the full _fuck you I’m exhausted always_ look. Ruffling up her hair and taking a last glimpse in the mirror, the Bubblegum Princess opened the door and made her way to find her girlfriend.

Deciding to check the bedroom first, Indie tried to be sneaky and Secret Agent her way into the room, though her plans were foiled when she found that the door was locked. A small sigh escaped her lips, and she shook head slightly. “Vi?” she called through the door, rocking back and forth on her heels as she waited for an answer.

“Go wait in the kitchen!” Violet called back. “I’m not ready yet and I’m not letting you see until I am!” Indie opened her mouth to protest the unfairness of it, but she was cut off before she could speak.

“Don’t complain or I won’t come out at all!” Violet threatened, as if she had sensed what the little Cupcake Queen had been about to say.

With a little kitten-snarl and an eye roll, Indie brushed her messy watermelon-like hair out of her face and went to the kitchen, heaving herself up to sit on the counter as she waited to see how Violet had decided to poke fun at her, now that the Broody Kitten had a golden opportunity to do so.

Several moments passed of Indie just swinging her legs and trying to make her curled hair look like as much of a mess as she possibly could, before she began to hear something that sounded like someone dragging something across the floor, which caused the Bubblegum Baby to become a bit concerned, her brows furrowing slightly as she forced herself to wait for Violet to make her own way into the kitchen. When she finally saw the older girl, though, she laughed so hard that she nearly fell off the counter.

Violet had shuffled into the room on her knees, dressed in a blindingly bright blue shirt with a big glittery rainbow on it, and a canary-yellow pair of leggings that only reached her mid-shins. Her blonde curls were pulled up into two high, messy buns on the top of her head with pink-and-green scrunchies, though god knows where she even found

“What’s so funny?” The blonde demanded, in a high-pitched, nasally voice that was clearly mocking of Indie's own voice. "I don't understand why you're laughing at me, muffin." Violet then proceeded to shuffle over to where Indie -- "Violet" -- was sitting up on the kitchen counter. "Stop makin' fun of me, Vi. We all know that you're 'death and destruction,' but that doesn't mean that you get to pick on everyone." The blonde's curls bounced in the ponytails atop her head as she crossed her arms and cocked her head slightly and gave "Violet" a scolding glare.

The Bubblegum Princess took a few moments to compose herself before responding to "Indie's" little comment. "Yeah, Squirt, I know what it means." She retorted, crossing her arms as well, raising an eyebrow as she stared down at her girlfriend -- that word still sent shivers down her spine, sometimes, to think that Violet had chosen to be with her, out of everyone in the entire universe. Thinking about the enormity of that made a smile tug at her lips. With a small shake of her head, Indie returned to her "Violet" mindset. "But I get to pick on _you_ whenever I feel like it, because I know that you love me enough not to complain _too_ much." Indie teased, twirling one of her fingers in the blonde curls, tugging gently and earning a sound of protest from Violet.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, muffin." Violet smiled, winking up at the younger girl, sticking her tongue out. "Now, c'mon, Vi, I'm pretty sure you promised you'd let me dye your hair."


End file.
